Rindhallow
Rindhallow is located near the north polar region of Planet Willarv on the Ananta continent. The Temples of Darkness and Death are located here. Overview The City of Darkness and Death has been described as a very cold city with an icy environment; animals often starve because of the permanent winter season. It is so cold around Rindhallow that the city has a barrier simply to keep its inhabitants from freezing to death. The daytime sky above the city and its surroundings is green to green-blue. The trees in this region are primarily dusty purple. Numerous suras are kept in the city's dungeons as prisoners, to allow magicians to train their Death magic. This, as well as Chandra's mass killing of suras during the Cataclysm, are the reasons why Sagara describes the city as "drenched in the blood of my people" and explains her obsessive desire to completely destroy the city. Location and Geography Rindhallow is a magic city located in the northeastern Ananta continent. (There are many magic-related things here in comparison to other cities.) One side of the city is bordered by snow-covered mountains of ice and the huge Aurora Forest; on the other side is a panoramic snowy field. Drinking water can be obtained either from an artificial lake in the middle of the city or by using magic. The city is connected to Atera via a southwest land route, and to Eloth to the southeast across the sea. You can easily travel to Eloth by ship, but if you take the land route instead, you must go around the North Pole.Currygom's blog, Settings: Rindhallow Climate The daytime sky is green-yellow, and at night it becomes vivid blue-purple. The exact cause of the blue sky at night is unknown; there is only speculation that it is a special characteristic of the remote polar region of planet Willarv. The climate is very cold. Within the city, a temperature of 5-10 °C (41-50 °F) is maintained, making it livable. But if you step outside the city, you could barely last about 10 minutes in normal clothes. The local rainfall is very unstable. You will often see a clear, cloudless sky, but once the storm clouds start rolling in, there is heavy snow outside the city and heavy rain inside. Sometimes the heavy rain is accompanied by thunder and lightning, causing the temperature control system to break down. Whenever this happens, the city becomes covered in show and the artificial lake in the middle of the city freezes. Distinctive city features The buildings have no characteristic color so there are a variety of colors, but very few of the buildings are red. Most of the trees planted for landscaping have primarily purple or blue-gray leaves; the color stays the same year round but the leaves often fall. Temples and barriers Rindhollow has the Temple of Darkness and the Temple of Death, and outside of special circumstances, there is always a two-layered barrier. Both temples are located in the center of the city, and they share one wall, making travel easy between the two buildings. Temple of Darkness God of Darkness: Chandra Priest of Darkness: Laila Hemawati During Cataclysm, the priest at the time (and Laila's mentor) summoned the god Chandra, who was unaware of the changes in summoning requirements, and thus burned up his summoner's lifespan, also killing many suras in the process. Temple of Death God of Death: Yama Priest of Death: Claude Yui During Season 2, Claude has taken a leave of absence and spends a good deal of time slacking off in Kalibloom. He tries his best to avoid returning to Rindhallow. Laila is angry that he just "up and left" during the Month of Darkness (12th month). Guilds Rindhallow Magicians Guild There is a Magicians Guild branch in Rindhallow. The magic exam is given during the last week of the 12th month, so it can difficult for a magician to find lodgings at the guild durig this time period. Because of the magic exam, the guild is larger in size with more buildings than the guild branches that do not host magic exams, so it is not uncommon for participants to lose their way around the test site. Schools Rindhallow Magic University This prestigious university has a magic system that rivals that of Eloth University's Divine Majors. The university has "Magic" in the name because it only has a magic department, unlike the universities in Mistyshore and Eloth. It therefore has the advantage of offering education that specializes in magic, providing high skill levels for darkness, death, fire, and destruction attributes; other attribute skill levels are similar or slightly below those of Eloth. Magic Academies Rindhallow is called "The City of Magic", and there is no other city like it when it comes to magic academies. There are many of them, but the three top-ranked academies are as follows: * Hella Private Magic Academy: This academy is run by the Creation brand Hella. It is a school for girls and has a highly selective admissions standard. It is also notorious for being powerful and arrogant. Its nickname is "Witch School". * Rindhallow Public Magic Academy: This academy is jointly run by the Temple of Darkness and the Rindhallow Magicians Guild. It is co-educational and there is no age limit. * Crowshare Public Magic Academy: This academy is run by the Temple of Death. Because of the nature of Death magic, students need special training, so it is an independent school. It is also co-educational, and death attributes are required. In addition, RMUAA (Rindhallow Magic University Affiliated Academy—the acronym is to distinguish it from the public magic academy) and Lunarfall Private Magic Academy are also well-known. Notes * Asha Rahiro and Brilith Ruin were partners when they took their exam here in the year N11. * Rindhallow is Asha's original goal on her route to Kalibloom, but she changes plans when Airi Yui informs her of the gathering of many suras of the Gandharva, Garuda, and Yaksha clans, most likely preparing for a large-scale attack on the city (which is, in fact, being directed by Maruna and planned by God Kubera). * In Season 2, suras have gathered in Aurora Forest in order to place the city under siege, and it is also the location of the portal opened by God Kubera to bring Samphati to the human realm. References Navigation es:Rindhallow